The technology described in this patent document relates generally to network provisioning and more specifically to a secure method of provisioning a device.
A smart device (referred to herein as a REMOTE), such as a phone or tablet, can be used to help configure an internet of things (IOT) device for access to a network. An IOT device under configuration is referred to herein as a DUC.